A Good Marine
by CallMePia
Summary: A good Marine doesn't sway from his or her mission. But what if you aren't given a choice?
1. Captain Robbins

Hola! Como Esta?

Kinda AU.

I only own my mind.

Enjoy.

.

I close the door of the white 2010 Toyota Corolla. "Thank you, sir." I state with a tight smile.

"No problem, Lady." The Uber driver coughs out. His raspy voice indicates he's a heavy smoker. That and the 8 cigarettes he's lit since we've left the airport.

I slowly turn looking up to the large hospital in front of me. I look up to the big sign reading, Seattle Grace Mercy West. _Well.. here goes nothing._ Picking up my three large duffle bags, I sling two on each shoulder and carry the last one in my left hand. I walk through the large glass doors up to the front desk.

"Hello, I have an appointment with Doctor Richard Webber." I say standing straight.

"Oh.. um yeah.. I can… Right .. I'll page him" The red headed nurse says nervously looking me up and down.

"Thank you." I say looking around, assessing my surroundings. By the end of the week I'll know the ends and outs of this place. Every entry, every exit. I'll also need to assess the roof as well-

"Captain Robbins! Its nice to meet you! I'm Doctor Richard Webber, Chief of Surgery here at Seattle Grace Mercy West." He says quickly, shaking my hand.

"Good afternoon sir." I pull my hand back with a nod.

"Well, let's head up to my office to discuss business shall we?"

"Of course, Dr. Webber." I agree following him.

We start to walk up the set of stairs. At the top of the stairs we make a right and continue down the large hallway. We stop at the first door on our right, I presume is his office. Opening the door he immediately offers me a seat in front of his desk. I lay my three bags down beside me and sit in the cushioned chair. I look passed him to see the large window directly behind him, a horrible placement. Sitting in front of a large window like that on base would be a huge mistake. but then again this isn't the base- _'You aren't on base, Arizona.'_ I think to myself to myself.

"That's quite the drawl you have there Captain, where are you from again?"

"I was born in Charleston, South Carolina." I disclose hesitantly.

"Alright well, I am so pleased to have you here Captain, Or would you prefer Doctor?" He says with a polite smile.

"Whichever is fine, sir." I state as I continue to look beyond him.

"Well, Doctor Robbins, Thank you for accepting my offer. You'll be a great asset to this team."

"Of course sir."

"Now I know you are probably terribly tired, so I will let you get to the hotel and settle in, then first thing tomorrow morning I'll show you to your new Kingdom. " He says standing and taking my hand once again.

"Yes sir. What did you say the hotel was called again?"

.

The yellow taxi pulls up to the hotel. I get out, wrapping my bags around me as I did before and step in to the luxurious hotel.

"Hello, Welcome to Hotel 1000, name?" The elderly woman says curtly.

"Robbins."

"Ah yes The Grand Luxe Parlor Suite! Great choice! Here are your key cards, would you like us to bring your bags up to you?" The grey haired women asks.

"No thank you. Have a good day." I answer, picking up my bags per usual.

Walking in to the luxury suite, I am immediately impressed. This is a big adjustment but any good Marine can assimilate quickly and diligently. And thats just what I'll do. Sitting down my three large bags in the sitting area I open the double doors leading to the sleeping area. I plop down on the bed and lay back. God this feels so good. I pull out my phone and set an alarm for 2 hours from now. _'I'll take a quick nap then unpack and eat'_ I whisper to myself.

Buzz-

Upon hearing my loud alarm, I shoot up from the comfortable bed, accessing the room. _'Take a breath Arizona, you're fine.'_ I think laying back down on the bed, closing my eyes one last time.

.

"Dr. Robbins! It's great to see you again. I'm going to take you up to see the Pediatrics department then I'll have someone else step in to show you the rest of the place." Dr. Webber declares leading me to the elevator. "Alright here we are at your new domain." He says taking me to the nurses station. There's eyes on me everywhere. You don't have to be a Marine to see it, to feel it.

"Ladies! This is Doctor Arizona Robbins, The new Chief of Pediatrics!" The seasoned man states proudly. The four nurses at the desk look up at me with a cautious smile and a hello.

"It will be a pleasure to work with you all." I say through tight lips.

After the Chief takes me through every door in this department, I have found the quickest exits and safest spots on this floor.

"Alright, I have paged someone to come show you the rest of the hospital, they should be here momentarily. After you are done I have a consult for you at 3."

"Yes sir."

"Uh Dr. Robbins, you don't have to call me sir. Dr. Webber or Richard is just fine." He says witch a chuckle.

"I'm sorry, sir. I was raised to respect my elders. To be a 'yes/no sir/ma'am' type of woman." I say with an extra drawl of my accent.

"Oh uh alright. Well, I'll see you at 3 then" He states nervously.

As he turns I lean slightly against the nurses desk. I close my eyes only to pop them open again to hear a whisper coming from my left.

"I heard she's the biggest bitch in the world, but apparently she's a great surgeon, that's why Webber hired her." One very squeaky voice says.

"Well I don't care how good she is, we don't need anymore assholes here. They got rid of Hahn, they'll have to do it to her too." An equally squeaky voice says.

"Haha! we'll just hand her to Torres! She's good at running them away!"

Their words don't effect me much, being a Captain, you get used to it. I wonder who this Torres is though-

"Hi Dr. Robbins, correct?' I turn to see a women shorter than me.

"Yes, Hello Dr.-

"April Kepner!" She says with a bright smile.

"Kepner" I repeat.

"Uh well.. I'll show you around, Lets roll!"

.

"And this is the Cafeteria and the last stop on our tour, when did you say your consult was?" Dr. Kepner asks turning to me.

"3"

"Ah well that gives us plenty of time to get something to eat and you can ask me anything you'd like!"

We sit down in one of the corners of the cafeteria at a small table. I open my can and take a bite of the sweet diced pineapples.

"So, any questions I can answer?" The redhead challenges taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"I don't believe so. You were very helpful."

C

"Hey asshole! give me my apple back!" I roll my eyes at my man whore of a best friend as we flop down in the cafeteria chairs.

"What apple, Cal?" he says smugly, taking a bite out of my apple. "Hey did you see the new Peds Chief?"

"No I didn't, why?" I ask with a raise of my eyebrow.

"She's hot, but I heard she's a class A bitch."

"And where did you hear that? the nurses that do everything other than their jobs?" I retort annoyed.

"Hey they do their jobs! Sometimes. Whatever. Look, She's a Captain." Mark finishes like he just solved the biggest mystery.

"And what the hell does that have to do with her being a- Is that her?" I say looking over to my right to the back of the cafeteria.

"Yeah! that's her! Hot right? I'll have her in my bed by the end of the night"

.

I look up from my empty can to meet the most beautiful chocolate orbs I've ever seen. Beautiful .. but I'm here to do one thing and one thing only. A good Marine doesn't sway from his or her mission.

Beep Beep Beep

"Crap, 911. Do you think you'll be okay?" April stands looking down at her black pager.

"Of course. I've memorized the whole hospital already." I say with a straight face.

"Oh do you have photographic memory? That's cool!-

"I was joking." I say raising my eyebrows.

"Well.. then you aren't very good at jokes" She says quickly with a smile. "Hey if you need anything just page me- 473" Kepner tells me backing up.

C

"Well there's your chance, April just left" I giggle to Mark.

"Oh watch and learn Cal." Mark says getting up and walking up to the beautiful woman.

.

"Hi.. I'm Mark Sloan. Chief of Plastics." A man with salt and pepper hair says as he sits in front of me. "You're Dr. Robbins, new Peds Chief right?"

"Yes" I say curtly.

"Oh well.. I was wondering if you'd like to get a drink tonight, There's this great bar across the street all of the surgeons go to, we call it Joes but-

"No, thank you" I finish quickly.

"O.. Okay. Bar scene not your thing, We could go out to dinner-

"No sir, You're not my "thing" Have a good day. " I state without reserve as I get up walking towards the staircase.

C

"He shoots, he misses horribly! It's all over! It's all over!" I say laughing as Mark walks back over with his tail between his legs.

"Whatever. Like I said, Bitch"

.

"Oh Hi! Dr. Robbins, We're just waiting on Dr. Torres to get here- You two will be assigned to this case." Dr. Webber says with a short smile. Torres that's the name those nurses-

"Torres! Hey! Dr. Robbins this is Dr. Callie Torres, Our Chief of Ortho" I turn to see the beautiful chocolate orbs holder.

"Ma'am." I say shaking her soft but rugged hand.

"Okay Ladies, I have a Developmental Dysplasia of the Hip for you two. Now, The patient's name is Max Hester, he's only 1 year old. Him and his parents will be here tomorrow morning, they're flying in from Mayo so I'll need you two to study up and find the best solution.

"Yes sir." I stand straightly, opening the door for Dr. Torres.

"Thank you" Callie says smiling sweetly at me.

 _'A good Marine doesn't sway from his or her mission'_

.

AN: A huge thank you to Brels, the best bug in my ear and a sweet guest, who both know more about USMC than me. Constructive Criticism is always welcomed.


	2. I'm trying

A/N1: Sorry things have been stressful and you guys don't need or want excuses.

A/N2: Brels suggested I finish my older stories first and I agree with that but I am so stuck on my other stories. So I thought I'd just continue with this one. Ps. I miss you Brels.

A/N3: How do you guys like the pov changes? Confusing or good? Suggestions?

I only own my mind.

Enjoy.

...

"Alright and we are done" The raven haired beauty says before me as she makes the last stitch.

"Good work, Dr. Torres." I say curtly as I walk back into the scrubbing area.

.

"Well isn't she a ball of sunshine" I whisper to the others left in the room. I step back and precede to the scrub room as well.

"Uh Thanks! You weren't so bad yourself in there, rockstar!" I laugh looking at her intently. I see a ghost of a smile across her face as she shuts off the water lever and wipes her hands.

"So, sorry about my friend Mark yesterday. He's really a good guy he just can be a little-

"Man whorish?" Her sudden voice takes me back a little.

"Uh well I wasn't gonna say that but you know maybe that's a better way to put it!" I start to laugh uncontrollably. As I look up to my surprise I find the blonde laughing just as hard as me.

"Hey! You have dimples? They are so cute!" I say through giggles.

"Uh yeah, well have a good rest of your day Dr. Torres." Arizona says as she pulls herself together. And starts to turn toward the door.

"Wait! Um after work a couple of us usually go to a bar across the street named Joes. Do you wanna come tonight?" I say hopeful.

"I don't think so. Bars aren't safe at all. Especially not for beautiful women like you." She finishes looking away like she wants to slap herself for saying that.

"Uh.. It's just a bar ya know? It's.. you know what? Okay! How about we go watch a movie just the two of us?" I hold my breath.

"Are you asking me on a date Dr. Torres?" She raises an eyebrow.

"I.. No! What? Well.. It's not.. Well I would.. Yes! Yes! I'm asking." I finish out of breath.

"No thanks, I'm flattered but I need to keep my head straight for this mission" Arizona says quickly then walks out of the scrub room.

 _What the fuck?_

.

"What mission?!" Mark yells back at me just as confused as me.

"I have no clue! She acts like she's really on some base! This is real life!" I fume.

"Well at least we know why she turned me down. I was so confused. I knew she was gay." The man beside me says with a nod.

"Riiiiight" I say annoyed.

"Look, I told you she's a class A bitch. She acts like a stuck up snob. Someone needs to pull the stick out of her Captain ass." Mark says taking a bite of his apple.

.

I felt so bad about how I ended things with Callie. But I just can't sway from what I'm supposed to do here. I can't ever feel like how I felt again.

 _She's not Bea, Arizona._

I walk into the cafeteria to go apologize to Callie. Spotting her and Mark easily, I start walking up behind them.

"Look, I told you she's a class A bitch. She acts like a stuck up snob. Someone needs to pull the stick out of her Captain ass." Mark says taking a bite of his apple.

"Please, tell me how you really feel.." They jump and turn looking at me with wide eyes. My eyes switch from Callie to Mark quickly then I turn slowly walking out of the cafeteria.

.

"Oh my god you asshole!" I snarl at Mark. "If looks could kill we'd both be casket ready!"

"Hey I didn't know she was behind me!" Mark says defensively.

"Oh god that helps!" I roll my eyes.

"Look what does it matter? She blew you off anyway" says Mark.

"I know but she's not that bad, really. We kind of had a moment earlier after surgery." I nod.

"About what?"

"Oh um.. Ya know this and that" I mumble looking away trying to hide my smirk.

"What? Tell me!" He demands.

"Forget it! I'm going to go find her and apologize and you have to as well!" I finish pointedly. After giving Mark a deathly look I turn on my heels and make my way up to the Peds Department.

"Hey! Uh Julie! Have you seen ?" I ask the lanky brunette at the nurses station.

"She never really says much but she had her purse so I'm guessing she went home" She says with a small smile.

"Thanks" I say slumping my shoulders.

.

"Have a good night Captain Robbins!" The perky woman says from behind the hotel desk.

I nod as I press the elevator button.

Do people really see me as a bitch? I don't mean to be. I just believe in rules and sticking to them. I don't go overboard. I'm not scary, at least I don't think I am.

Stepping on the the elevator I push my floor number and lean my head back on the cool wall. Upon the ding I step off the elevator and walk to my door, opening it. I sit my purse down on the side table.

*Ding*

I hear my phone indicate a message.

*206-667-2334*

*It's Callie, I want to apologize for what Mark said. And I didn't exactly stop him. I was just upset. Could I call you?*

Rolling my eyes, I throw my phone back down on the table and walk into the huge elegant bathroom and strip off my clothes. Stepping into the glass shower I feel the hot water run down my back, my mind drifts back to earlier today.

….

 _"Good morning Dr. Torres." I say with a nod. Walking into the doctor's lounge coffee cup in hand._

 _"You know you don't have to call me Dr. Torres, we're like the same age" she says with a sweet smile. "That for me?"_

 _"No of course not, I can go get you one?" I look confused._

 _"I'm joking Arizona!" She laughs "but I would like a taste" Callie finishes walking past me out of the lounge confidently._

 _"_ _Of the coffee?" I ask confused as I hear a faint giggle._

….

Stepping out of the warm shower into the cold bathroom I wrap a towel around my body hugging it tightly. Walking into to the bedroom I plop down on the bed and lay back pulling the covers around me.

This is so hard for me, Transitioning in to a normalized life. It's harder than I had imagined. When you're used to a certain way of living and it's all just ripped from under you it's hard to adjust. _But you aren't even making an effort._ My subconscious tells me as I sigh. Turning on my side I look directly out of the large bay window overlooking the city. The bright lights lull me into a dreamless sleep.

.

"Hey, Robbins text you back?" I hear my best friend inquire from his place at the breakfast bar in my apartment I share with Christina.

"Nope! I texted her last night! And no reply yet. I mean really you should be apologizing!" I challenge pulling my tshirt over my head as I walk into the kitchen area.

"Oh please! I stand by what I said! You're the one who's trying to get in her pants!"

"But it's not about that! I'm really interested in her she's.. I don't know mysterious in a really scary yet adorable way. She's- wait you tried to get in her pants too!" I slap the back of his neck laughing.

"Hey that's different! That's all I wanted from her!" Mark says getting up and grabbing his coat.

"You're a pig!" I yell grabbing my coat as well and walking out of my apartment with Mark close behind.

"Hey a guy has to try but if you really think you'd like to go for her, I'll be right there"

"Awe, thanks Marky!" I giggle as we step off of the elevator and begin to walk across the busy street to the hospital.

.

I take a deep breath as I run my hand through my blonde hair. Looking down at the picture in my hands. I run my unpolished pointer finger over the face of my twin brother. Timothy..

He would know exactly what to tell me. He knew me best. Pulling my phone from my back pocket I dial a number I know by heart now.

"Ho ho?" I hear my other brother's jolly voice.

"Do you really still say that?" I chuckle into the receiver.

"Hey! Z! What's up? I miss you!" The deep voice says affectionately.

"Hey, I miss you too..."

"You don't sound like yourself Z, you're not telling me to FaceTime you and do 80 push ups." He giggles. "Which I will still never do!"

"Yeah uh I'm just dealing with something kind of weird" I mumble.

"Well, what is it? I know Timmy used to be your go to but I'm here for you too, I am your younger brother." He sighs.

"I know, and I'm sorry we left you out sometimes"

"A lot of times actually, but it's all good. It made me stronger and that's over now. You and I are good. So what's going on?"

"Well there's this woman, she-

BEEP

"Oh wait I have another call, hold on." I say quickly changing lines. "Hello?"

"Arizona? It's Callie, could we talk?"

.

Closing the door to my office I slump down in my leather chair. I honestly don't know why I feel so intrigued by Arizona. Obviously everyone around me doesn't like her yet I'm- god I don't know... _What am I doing?_ I have to at least apologize. Or try to. She won't even text me back. I pull out my iPhone from my white coat pocket and find her number in my phone quickly.

"Hello?"

"Arizona? It's Callie, could we talk?" I say nervously into the receiver.

"I'm talking to my brother on the other line." She says shortly.

"Oh! Right, well could we talk later? I know you come in at 3 so could we get lunch around 1:30? Please?"

"Ok. I'll meet you in the lobby" she says quickly then hangs up.

"Well then.." I grumble looking at my phone as my office door burst open.

"Hey! Torres, you wanna go to Joes after work today?" I look up from my phone to see Meredith standing in my doorway.

"Uh yeah, sure"

"Cool, and bring Robbins"

"Wait what, why?"

"Cause we want to introduce her to Teddy and Owen, since they were in the military too maybe she'll be more open to them then in turn open to us" she says like the most obvious thing in the world.

"Whose idea was this?" I wonder annoyed.

"Mark's"

"Of course it was, I don't know I'll see and why am I the only one who can ask her? I mean she's turned down my invite before" I say standing as my pager blares from my hip.

"Yeah but everyone knows you have the major hots for her so make it happen, Joes at 8" the dirty blonde turns and walks in the other direction as I scurry to my destination.

.

"Okay, hey" I click over to my brother.

"Who was that?"

"The woman in question actually. Uh well I just got here and everything's cool but I guess everyone's pretty close and they are weirded out by the fact I'm not jumping to be close too."

"Ah, and the woman?"

"Callie, she's the Chief of the Ortho Department. She's great. So hot really but I'm just..."

"Afraid, you can say it. It doesn't make you any less of a person Arizona."

"I'm just afraid."

"She's not Bea, Z!"

"I know that! I know. So what do I do?"

"You go out with this woman, you do any exciting crazy thing she wants to do. You weren't always like this Z, USMC changed you and you know that. If you want to be a stubborn old lady with thirty cats and never let anyone in then do it. But if you want a chance at happiness, real happiness you'll go for it."

"Thank you Danny. Really, I love you."

"I love you too big sis" He says as I hear him smile.

"How's being a big bad FBI?" I laugh.

"It's the shit! I mean it's hard work but it's exactly what I've always wanted to do! And you did to but you-

"Followed Timmy" I finish for him rolling my eyes.

"Hey, don't worry I know you just wanted to protect him, like you always have." He chuckles.

"Hey! I protected you too and still do!"

"Oh trust me I know! I was the talk of the playground when my big 6th grade sister came and pounded a 5th grader out for saying I looked weird." He starts laughing louder now.

"Exactly! I always have your back! Even on the playground!" I laugh equally as loud. As the laughter dies down I sigh sadly. "Well, you have to come visit!"

"Will do! I'll talk to you soon. Love you!"

"Love you too" I finish ending the phone call and sitting my phone on the table in front of me.

.

Pulling off my white coat I put it around the back of my chair and grab my purse. Making my way to the elevator I press the call button and wait for the elevator to open.

*DING* I hear my phone signal I have a message.

Arizona

*Im in the lobby*

I put my phone back in my back pocket just as the elevator opens and I get on.

"Wait! Hold it!" I hear a voice yell from the hall then a flash of blonde hair jogs into the elevator.

"Hey! Torres! Thanks!"

"Yeah! You in a hurry?" I inquire as the elevator door shuts.

"Oh no just trying to get away from an intern. He uh keeps trying to pet my hair." Teddy says with a nervous laugh.

"Oh weird. So uh are you going to Joes tonight?"

"Yeah! They said Owen and I have to meet the new Peds Chief. I'm excited! I mean if meeting people who kind of understand what she's been through helps her be more comfortable here then why not? How bad can she be?" Teddy finishes with a smile as the elevator door opens. "Well I'll see you tonight!" She finishes taking off down the hallway.

Stepping off behind her I turn to my left to look around the lobby. I easily spot blonde hair and immediately start walking towards her. Noting her posture she doesn't look as rigid as she usually does.

"Hey! Arizona! You ready?" I smile as she turns around meeting my gaze.

"Of course, where were we going?"

"There's a cute little pizza shop around the corner? I think that's our best bet since we both don't have a bunch of time" I say with a nod.

"Okay, lead the way" Arizona says with a weak smile.

As we start to walk down the street I look over to the beautiful blonde beside me.

"Arizona, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm good. I'm hungry" she says with a shrug but I know she's lying.

We approach the pizza place and she opens the door as I walk in with her behind me. We take a seat at a booth toward the front with a large window directly to our left.

"Hi! Can I get you two a drink?" A young boy with shaggy brown hair comes over to our booth.

"Uh I'll take a Sprite, You?" I ask looking at Arizona.

"I'll take a Sprite as well" she agrees as the teenager nods and turns to get our drinks.

"So, to start this off I'd like to say I apologize on Mark's behalf and on mine as well. He's just really protective of me and he didn't understand some things about you"

"Because I said no to going on a date with you?" She asks with an eyebrow raise.

"Well that and because you said you have to keep a clear head for your mission? I guess" As she opens her mouth to speak the young waiter comes back over with our drinks.

"Okay, here we are, what could I get you two?"

"A small cheese pizza?" Arizona asks looking at me.

I nod as the waiter runs back into the kitchen.

"Uh yeah. This obviously isn't a mission but it's a job. That's what I meant. I'm used to saying mission for the base but I mean job. I don't want anything to make me lose my focus. And you... You will definitely make me lose my focus." She chuckles.

"Oh yeah?" I laugh.

"I'm sorry if I came off really strong. I really don't mean to be. I don't really know how to stop it. I grew up that way." she mumbles looking down.

"Well, if you let me, I'll show you" I smile grabbing her hand.

"How?"

"Well first by going with me to Joes tonight, then tomorrow night letting me take you on a date." I finish with a wink as the young waiter comes out and places our pizza in front of us.

"I..."

"Hey, this is your first step, take it young grasshopper!" I say holding out both of my closed hands.

"You're an idiot!" Arizona laughs and slaps my hands.

"See! If you're like this tonight, you'll be golden!"

"We'll see" she says taking a bite out of her slice.

.

"Dr. Robbins!" I turn around from my place at the nurse's station to see a doctor with dark brown hair.

"Yes?"

"I'm Dr. Cristina Yang and I was wondering if I could be on your service today?"

"Why?" I hand the tablet back to the nurse in front of me.

"Well, I want to learn. I saw that you had a Rhabdomyosarcoma later today and would love to learn about that."

"No, I mean what can you give me?" I clarify.

"Um, I could buy your lunch?" Cristina asks confused.

"No, Dr. Yang, I mean what qualities can you bring to this case?"

"Oh! Uh well, I was top of my class at Stanford University…"

"Yes, now what qualities could you bring to this case, to this child?"

"Um, I make great eye contact?" She inquires. I look at her with wide eyes then I turn down the hall to my left.

.

"Hey! Did you get Robbins on board with Joe's tonight?" Mark asks coming into my office with a bag of grapes.

"What no apple today?" I giggle.

"I ate it before I came in here" he says sitting down on one of the chairs in front of my desk.

"Ah, Well yes, she's coming. Kind of nervous but she'll be fine, I really think she's doing good. She honestly wants to be nice and easy going it's just a big change for her to be here" I shrug with a smile.

"You're little girlfriend is a bitch!" Cristina yells barging into my office.

"Ruh Roh!" Mark says like Scooby.

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Well! She just blew me off after I asked if I could be on her service today! She asked me what qualities I could bring to the case! Who says that? This is a teaching hospital so teach!" She huffs sitting in the seat next to Mark.

"What did you say?" The salt and pepper haired man asks

"Well I told her I graduated at the top of my class and.. well I make great eye contact." Mark and I look at each other and bust out laughing. "What?!" Cristina yells! As Mark and I continue to chuckle my pager goes off.

"Okay well I gotta go but good one Cristina!" I laugh walking out of my office.

"This is not a laughing matter!" I hear Cristina yell as Mark continues to howl in laughter.

…

Thank you. Go to the reviews for my little side note if ya wanna. lol


End file.
